Mario
Mario is the main character of the Mario series and the main mascot for Nintendo. He was designed by Shigeru Miyamoto, and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games, where he uses his well-known jumping abilities to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the hands of Bowser and other enemies. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, and fighting games and others. His appeal all over the world has made him one of the most famous characters in video game history. "The History of Mario". Retrieved on 2009-05-10 Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he stops Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Wario and Donkey Kong. He is voiced by Charles Martinet."Charles Martinet Down Under". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. History Mario first appeared in 1981, in the Donkey Kong arcade game, as a carpenter named "Jumpman"."Console Portraits: A 40-Year Pictorial History of Gaming". Retrieved on 2009-05-10 When the game was being edited for release to the United States, a heated argument ensued between Nintendo's warehouse landlord Mario Segale, and the president of Nintendo at the time, Minoru Arakawa. After a resolution was brought between the two, fellow Nintendo employees chose to name the character in the game Mario, after him. Due to hardware limitations at the time, Miyamoto dressed Mario in bright red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against the background. He also gave him white gloves, so that the player could see the arms moving on the screen. A cap was added so that Miyamoto would not have to animate the character's hair when he jumped up and down. A mustache was added for the same reasons, as it was difficult to animate facial expressions at the time."Sigeru Miyamao Talk Asia interview". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. Mario was developed as a "go to" character for games that could be put in any title as needed. At the time, Miyamoto did not expect Mario to become popular. Over time, his appearance has become more defined, for example a red "M" in a white circle has been added to his hat, and gold buttons have been added to his overalls. He has appeared in many television programs, video releases, comic books, and a feature-length film. He has also spawned a series of branded merchandise. Biography Donkey Kong Mario had come in possession of a Kong and his son, Donkey Kong and Dk Junior. Mario mistreated the ape and one day the ape captured his girlfriend. Mario went on to rescue his girlfriend avoiding barrels thrown at him by Donkey Kong and a fire started by the ape. Donkey Kong Jr Mario went on to imprison the ape in a cage. Dk Junior went on to try and rescue his father. Mario attempted to stop the young ape and released various types of traps mainly consisting of animals. Junior eventually did make it to his father and the two returned to Donkey Kong Island just after Donkey Kong made a shot at Stanley the Bugman's greenhouse. Mario Bros Mario and his brother Luigi, leaving Donkey Kong, alone repaired Brooklyn's sewers which had been badly damaged by strange creatures. Mario and Luigi were able to defeat the creatures but heard a voice and they followed it eventually going to the Mushroom World. Super Mario Bros After ending up in the Mushroom World, Mario and Luigi attempted to stop Bowser's reign of terror and defeated seven Fake Bowser's and freed Toads. Mario and Luigi were then able to defeat the real Bowser and freed Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros 2 Mario and Luigi ended up in the dreamland Subcon with his brother Luigi to end the evil Frog Tyrant Wart's rule over the land. Aided by Peach and Toad the brothers were able to defeat Wart and free the Subcon fairies. Mario then woke up for a while before returning to his sleep. Super Mario Bros 3 Bowser returned yet again, but this time with his children. Seven of his children took over a world in the Mushroom World that was liberated by Mario with Luigi. Taking advantage of the plumbers handling his children Bowser kidnapped Peach. Peach was later freed by Mario. 'Super Mario 64' As Mario was heading to the Castle, invited by Princess Toadstool, Bowser and his minions invaded the palace, seized the Power Stars and locked everyone within the walls. Mario had to enter the castle´s paintings -each one holds a door to different worlds- to retrieve the Power Stars and kick Bowser out of the Castle, freeing the Princess and her attending Toads. Luigi's Mansion King Boo tricked Luigi into thinking he had won a mansion and was able to trap Mario in a painting. Mario was later rescued by Luigi and made human again. Super Mario Sunshine Bowser tricking his eight son Bowser Jr into kidnapping Peach by telling his son that the princess was his "mama" Mario collected shine sprites and earned the help of the water nozzle FLUDD to free Peach. Along the way Mario gained access to many of FlUDD's nozzles as well as Yoshi. Eventually he entered Corona Mountain and defeated Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy Bowser had again kidnapped Peach and Mario set off to find stars to free Peach. With the help of Rosalina and Luigi Mario is able to get all the Grand Stars and defeat Bowser. New Super Mario Bros Wii Bowser had repeated the action he had done the first time but with the help of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Mario was able to stop him with Luigi and the Toads. Appearances :See also: List of Mario games Mario was first seen as "Jumpman" in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong. He was first seen as "Mario" in the following arcade game Donkey Kong Jr. in 1982, where he was the enemy of the player. The following year, his brother Luigi was introduced in the arcade game Mario Bros. However, it was the release of Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo Entertainment System that sparked major popularity for the character. Several sub-series have also been released. The successful Mario Kart series started with Super Mario Kart, and has become one of the most successful kart-racing franchises, selling over 30 million copies worldwide."Japan vs. US Sales". Retrieved on 2009-05-10. Other sports games in the franchise include Mario Golf, Mario Tennis and Super Mario Strikers. Role-playing games, such as Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, have also been created, along with party games such as Mario Party which have popular minigames. Mario has had a cameo role in many other games such as The Legend of Zelda and Metal Gear Solid. Personality Mario is a basically simple character who dose'nt build much of the character in himself. Mario is aggresive and impulsive. He remains quiet but when he talks he talks hevy and harshly. Mario is also funny and comical,(proven into the nintendo world store). He is friendly persistent and always knows what he is doing. Mario enjoys Italian food. His favourite food is Alferado Pasta (that is the cause of his fatness). Relationships Mario has got a variety of relations with various of different persona's. Cameos *Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past as a portrait. *Mario made a cameo in Majora's Mask as a mask behind the salesman *Mario made a cameo in Banjo Tooie when Loggo The Toilet asks for help and Banjo says "Maybe Mario's Free at the Moment. *In Kirby Super Star, as well as its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, he can be seen in the crowd when battling King Dedede, and Rock Kirby can transform into a golden Mario statue. *Mario makes a cameo in the Japanese-only Captain Rainbow as a portrait above Tracy's (from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's artwork from Mario Party DS. *Mario and Peach make an appearance in a short on Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. *Mario again makes a cameo during The Simpson's episode Ned and Homer's Hail Mary Pass. *Mario and Luigi both have a segment on Robot Chicken. *Punch Out! (NES),as referee *NES Pinball,in bonus stage *Animal crossing, as trophy *Kirby Super Star Ultra, Audience at the Dedede boss. *Wiifit *Tetris (Game Boy) as player one when in multiplayer mode Landmark Games *Donkey Kong *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros. 2 US version *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Dr. Mario *Super Mario World *Super Mario RPG *Super Mario 64 *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros. fighting series *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Coming) References External links * Mario on Wikipedia * Official Nintendo Site ja:マリオ es:Mario de:Mario it:Mario pl:Mario Category:Heroes Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Brawl Characters Category:Characters